


The Murderous Daze

by Wave_Ranger



Category: 1920’s - Fandom, Detective - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wave_Ranger/pseuds/Wave_Ranger
Summary: Harriet, A Female detective in the 1920’s comes across a new case involving new love interest, murders, crazy villains and some serious sass.





	The Murderous Daze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To my wonderful dad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+my+wonderful+dad).



BRING. BRING. BRING. BRING. 

    "Damn it" Harriet sighed, a long cloud of grey cigar smoke fell from her lips like a long waterfall, "There goes my day off." She sat down the cigar in her blue ashtray and got up from the large red chair that sat in the left corner of her cream colored, medium size living room. The chair sat isolated for all of the other brown leather furniture which sat on the other side of the  room centered around the red carpet that rested on the dark hardwood flooring. Some people might say that the way she isolates her favorite chair from the rest of her furniture is Harriet showing her loneliness, she says it just makes her think better.  
    The brunette rested her palm upon the smaller brown table and picked up the black colored, handle shaped phone that rested upon it. "Hello this is Harriet of H.D.A., how may I help you today?" She said in a robot like voice. Guess that's what happens when you've been answering calls like this for about 6 years, it can really wear a person out.  
    "Harriet love! it has been too long." A voice from the other end of the phone came through like a drum in her ear. It could only be one person, her ex girlfriend Jamie Reives. It wasn't that Harriet didn't like Jamie, in fact her ex came to be very helpful with giving hints at where to find certain things or people that might be able to help some of her in cases. That's the main reason they broke it off, they work as better colleagues than lovers.  
    "Hello Jamie, let me guess you want to go for coffee sometime this week?" Harriet responded, hitting the nail on the head like always. Another thing about Jamie, she was just way too predictable for the adventure seeking Harriet.  
    "You know me too well, meet me at that cute little corner shop on 4th street." Jamie exclaimed, you could practically hear the wink in her voice on the other side of the phone.  Harriet hummed a slight okay in response, leaning against the plain walls that enclosed her in her room of silence. "Oh and do remember to dress like a normal person and not a dewdropper, it's embarrassing." Jamie added with a small sigh before ending the short yet important call, leaving Harriet in the silenced room with her thoughts once again.   
    Harriet walked across the room, stretching her arms above her head in a manner that if anyone else was watching they might think that she might be trying to touch the ceiling. This would be quite hard for the five foot four brunette female, for most peoples ceilings can reach up most to 12 feet, posing a very big challenge for her to be able to conqueror, it actually poses an issue for any average person to get over. On top of the fact that she is very short for the average female at 26, she also has very dark brown hair and brown eyes which can be an issue when trying to find anyone to publish her articles because she isn't a tall, blonde female who will fall for any man. Not only that, She only dates women.  
    After Harriet crossed the cream colored living room, she entered her deep burgundy bedroom, lined with dark wood night stands to the right of the door which held most of her yellow folders that held the details on some of her cases from the past and books about any kind of science or law that you could find. Her pale blue bed sat near the window across the room, that  window was almost always cracked slightly ajar, a breeze would occasionally enter with the smell of city which would end up leaving the room somewhat cooler than the rest of the house.  
    The female walked over to the one dresser that held the most yellow files, that she should be getting rid of, but the constant thought that they might come in handy at some point or another always crosses her mind when she tries. What also laid on top of the dresser was a couple of random jewelry that she held on too. Harriet then opened one of the top drawers that held some of her nicer clothing and pulled out a white blouse with her black vest and trousers. The lady didn't feel that the woman's category of clothing fit her job description to her standers, so she eventually had started to buy men's clothing and just get it tailored so that it would fit her. This doesn't mean that she never wears any dresses, it just means that it is a rare occasion to find her wearing it.     
    Harriet struggled slightly while trying to put on the fancier clothing, much to her thoughts of wanting to disarray he clothing and put on something much more comfortable, she grabbed her small red bag containing the basic needs of a detective in the 1920's. This bag contains a dark red lipstick, a good amount of money for the day , and of course a small 8mm pistol just in case she gets in more trouble than she thinks that she might get into for the day or night scene that she might be heading to. There had been plenty of times that she used it on cases, and soon she decided that it would be for the best to just carry it with her on a daily basis.  
    She walked out of the rooms into her hallway to slip on her red shoes with a huff, the coffee shop isn't that far from where she lived. In fact the coffee shop is just on the other end of her block. This is very convenient for her when it comes to going somewhere else to think about life and her cases. It's also easy when Jamie wants to go and get a drink and catch up with her.  
    The bustling streets of New York City surrounded Harriet as she looked at lady's in long white fur coats with their husbands in their fancy black suits. She wrinkled her nose a the sight of them walking down the street like they own the entire place, which is somewhat true to the point that they have a lot of property in the growing city. But other than that, it's the people actually care about the city that make New York what it is that own the place. The brunette sighed, what a bunch of upstagers.  
    Harriet opened the glass door into the very quaint, yet very busy coffee shop. You would almost think that they would have moved to a larger location by now due to all of the customers that come in on a daily basis. But the only thing they do is make sure to keep up with the latest technology and amazing decor. This does give the shop a very nice feel to it when you walk in that door though. She really does hope that the place doesn't get robbed or anything of that sort, for the business would lose a lot of cash in equipment and possibly have a hard time coming back from that. It would also probably mean a lot more work for Harriet.  
    When it came to spotting Jamie in any sort of place, it wasn't that hard for she stood out like a shining diamond in a mud puddle. Her outfit was always on point, from her pink fitting dress to her new and sparkling jewelry. Some might say that it makes her look cheap, but most might say it makes her look hosty-toasty, guess that's a plus when you are selling your fashion as a business. This is also a main reason why Harriet ended up keeping in contact with her, she made great costumes and outfits for any special occasion.  
    "Ah, Harriet finally. You know it takes you forever to get ready?" Jamie gigged sipping on a steaming hot cup of coffee, which looked to have more creamer than actual coffee inside of it. This made the liquid inside the cup more of a light brown instead of a darker color. Harriet shook her head, pulling out the medium chair and sitting down, pulling the other cup of black coffee to the other side of the table. She examined the cup to make sure there wasn't anything inside, like a poison of any kind that could have been slipped in the drink. It had become a habit, but it irritated Jamie to the point of her rolling her eyes and groaning every time Harriet does it.  
    "Hm, I see you've been busy with gaining information a on certain case again" Harriet raised an eyebrow, looking over at the good sized yellow folder resting on the small square table which had Jamie's hand covering it. The blonde smiled mischievously and slid the folder over to Harriet while leaning in ever so slightly.  
    "I may have been digging in the Daze case you told me about awhile ago again, and I ended up finding theses three men who worked in the detectives sector for about forty or fifty years it  seemed. I'm not really sure though. They could have been in for a real-"  
    "Please just go on with the story Jamie" Harriet shook her head, while blowing on the steaming cup in front of her and taking a small sip. Then looked back up at Jamie who raised her eyebrows at Harriet.  
    "Alright, alright. What they told me that is would be best for them to meet you at Moonlight lounge at 6 pm sharp. It's apparently the place that they go to every Saturday, but they will make an exception so that you don't have to wait till then" Jamie finished with a small smirk cased upon her face to show how proud she was of her accomplishments for the week. It could also be for the fact that she persuaded the men to go tonight instead of Saturday, but it was a minor thing that Harriet didn't care much about.  
    "Gosh, anything else that I should know?" Harriet tilted her head slightly, there is always more to the story than just that. As soon as she said it the blonde haired girl across from her gasped loudly with a realization that had just hit her.  
    "You're right! Crime activity has gone up by some say sixty-percent in the last couple days and no one has any clue why." She sighed, looking down into her almost empty cup of coffee, "I just don't want my most valuable customer getting injured and not be able to show off my clothing any more" She pouted lightly in a joking tone with a small laugh following after.  
    "Okay Miss.I care for my work more than I care for my friends, is everything in the file?" Harriet leaned over to one side of the brown wooden chair chair, tapping her fingers against the hard wood table that sat resting in the middle of her and her colleague. The yellow file was slowly passed over to her, a curt nod followed from the lady in pink.  
    Harriet opened the folder ever so slightly, exposing the contents inside to her eyes. In the folder rested a couple sheets of white paper with black typed up words printed on the pages, it had a couple of black lines through some of the words. There was also some photos that Jamie didn't tell about, it was of certain places in the city, looked like a couple shops, clubs and bars. It wasn't a lot, but it would definitely give the case a better kick then what she had before. The information that Harriet had some how mustered up before from the small yet gruesome crime scene was from a small note that was left on the the ground, reminding someone to pick up a new phone. Which wasn't much considering the fact that, it had no names or even a date on the small slip of paper.  
    "Alright, this works." Harriet closed up the folder and rested it on the table, then taking the final sip of her coffee then sat it down again on the table, "Thanks again Jamie, it will help me alot," She said in a monotone way while pulling out the money to pay for the coffee's and than gave it to Jamie so that she could pay.  
    "And where do you think that you are going?" Jamie responded, counting the money slowly while occasionally looking up slightly at Harriet, waiting for a response.  
    "Well apparently I now have a date with three men, and as you know, I must look my best before showing up." Harriet rolled her eyes and got up from her seat, pulling the yellow folder into her arms to make sure that none of its contents fall out. Jamie flashed a small smile while Harriet pushed in the brown wooden chair and turned around to weave her way through people. The soles of her shoe made slight clicking sounds as she walked away, gaining a couple stares from the random people that were waiting in line, obviously eying her outfit up and down as she passed by them. She opened the door ready to dive into the case head on, and to make sure to get to the bottom of it no matter how long or dangerous it might be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Let’s see what will happen in the next chapter of Harriets case!


End file.
